Tokyo Teddy Bear
by xIchii-Niixx
Summary: For the past month, people have been getting killed out of nowhere, so what happens when the criminal goes after Ichigo Kurosaki's mother, Masaki Kurosaki? How far with Ichigo and his friends go to save his mother. Find out in Tokyo Teddy Bear. .Xnewbie here.X


**Hi~**

**What's up readers! :) Newbie here, writing her first story and I want this to be really good. I'm going to have alot of OOC so, I'll just list them here and put a description there too.**

**I hope you enjoy Coke-Cola and my story! :D**

* * *

**My Out-Of-Characters:**

**Hiroki: Hiroki is a boy who hates everything. He's quiet doesn't talk much and doesn't want to be bothered much. Hiroki wants to be hidden in the shadows but Ichigo Kurosaki doesn't let him.**

**Tamotsu: Tamotsu is a badass who everyone hates. He and Grimmjow bump heads a lot and Tamotsu is just being an ass for fun.**

**Masahiro: Masahiro is the nice boy who is dating Momo Hinamori. He is jealous of Toshiro Hitsugaya because he has a better relationship with her that he does.**

**Ayumi: The loner that Hiroki likes as a friend. Ayumi and Hiroki have their very own adventures at school when they skip class. (Ayumi has pink hair)**

**Nana: The shy girl no one knows. Nana is Hiroki's younger sister. She looks up to Orihime Inoue and wants to be just like her. Nana doesn't like boys so she yells at them to make them go away.**

**Masako: The genius girl who goes out with Toshiro Hitsugaya. Masako is pretty short and isn't every noticeable.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The First Day of School

Hiroki's POV

I walked downstairs to the humming of my mother. She was washing the dishes, like she does every morning, while my father sits on his ass watching the morning news about who died last night and who they think killed that person. Everyone is dying suddenly. There hasn't been one day that someone hasn't died. I look up to my mother's smiling face.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Hiroki." She smiled. I nodded and looked into the refrigerator. Food that I don't want, I took out my leftover ramen and pushed it into the microwave. Before I pushed start, I turned to my dad.

"May I use the microwave?" In this house, I have to ask to do things that normal people can do on their own. Otosan nodded. I hate that man, he's not even my real father. He's just an asshole, living in Mother's house. I pushed the start button and watched the ramen go 'round and 'round.

Finally, my little sister walked into the kitchen fully ready with her uniform on. She was actually my twin, but I don't refer to her as it. My sister bowed to everyone, "Ohayo gozaimasu!" She smiled. How can she live in this house? Nana smiled at me, I just stared at her. She's just a bundle of joy... I really do love her, I just show it when I'm around my parents. I'm a softy for my sister..

"Hiroki, Nana. The walk from here and to school is about 20 minutes. You should get going." My mother said smiling. We both nodded and grabbed our book bags. I grabbed the bowl of ramen and 2 pairs of chopsticks and ran out th door. "Sayonara, Okasan." I said as I closed the door.

Nana and I both hated the man in our house. My sister and I go to Karkura High School, I hate everyone there. Nana hangs out with the popular kids while I stand alone until after school. Nana will randomly come up and give me hugs when she knows I'm upset. She's my best friend and the only one I really need besides Okasan. Nana and I have black hair and brown hair. Nana's hair is past her butt and my hair is in spikes. We are both short, we are 5'0..

'Welcome to Karakura High School.' the sign said. My sister and I are seniors. Our last year here..

The sign should say, 'Welcome to Hell.'

That's what this school is inside.. Hell.

* * *

Author's POV

"GOOOOODDD MORNING... ICHIGOOOOOOOOO-" Isshin Kurosaki yelled as he tried to wake up his sleeping son. Suddenly, Isshin flew out the window by his annoyed son. "WHHAAAA!"

The boy sighed as he walked into bathroom. He heard his mother and younger sister asking what happened to him... the boy sighed again and closed the door. After he finished getting ready for school he walked out of the bathroom to see his sisters and mother making food and watching the Food Network. Ichigo smiled.. His mother was in a car accident 3 years ago and lost her memory. It was really hard to try to re-teach her things like her name and how to read. Ichigo was happy that she didn't die and is here with them now. His mother looked up and smiled widely.

"Ichigo, Ohayo gozaimasu." Masaki Kurosaki smiled as she walked over to her aching husband to give him a cold towel. Ichigo smiled and gave his mother a Good Morning hug and kiss. "Ohayo." Ichigo said as he hugged his littlest sister and ruffled the hair of his little sister. "Ohayo!" The two girls said in unison. The two girls were twins, Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki, Ichigo's little sisters. Ichigo was the oldest and the most protective of his family. Karin and Yuzu stayed home the first day of school because Masaki still had trouble finding her way around Karakura Town and even in the house. Isshin and Ichigo said their goodbyes and walked out to the house.

Ichigo got into the car and put his lunch into his bag. The ride to Ichigo's school was pretty silent until Ichigo spoke what was on his mind.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Ichigo asked looking out the window. Isshin looked at Ichigo then back at the road. "Your mother is strong.. She'll overcome this bump in the road and she'll go back to the way she was before the accident." Isshin said. Ichigo thought over his words and nodded. Isshin stopped in front of Ichigo's school.

"Last year.." Ichigo said. Isshin smiled at Ichigo and drove off to work. As Ichigo walked into classroom, a girl jumped onto him, his best friend and ex-girlfriend, Orihime Inoue. The girl was hugging him and wouldn't let him go. So, he hugged back and she let go.

"Kurosaki-kun! It's been a while." She giggled then ran to her seat. Ichigo saw his friends standing in the corner with their new friend from the summer, Masahiro. Ichigo was apart of the popular kids group.

"Hey guys!" Ichigo smiled. Everyone smiled back and greeted them..

Masahiro sighed, looking out the window. "Last year here.."

* * *

"So, who is our next target of killing, Sir?"

The man gave his subordinate a picture of his next target. "Our next target is Masaki Kurosaki.. Our failed target from three years ago."


End file.
